bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:BlackQuimera08/Archivo5
|altbackcolor= #5A48D4; |bordercolor= #5A48D4; box-shadow: 0px 0px 20px 0px #5A48D4; |borderradius= 15 |height= 2 |minwidth= 5.0 |maxwidth= 12.0 |tab1= Discusión |tab2= Archivo1 |tab3= Archivo2 |tab4= Archivo3 |tab5= Archivo4 |tab6= Archivo5 |tab7= Archivo6 |tab8= |tab9= }} Duda primer examen Una duda, los parrafos de los que tengo que eliminar los enlaces repetidos, ¿son los de mi perfil o en general en todas las paginas? Jaja, siento lo de haber escrito en un archivo. Soy bastante novatillo y no controlo casi nada. Ni siquiera se si ahora estoy escribiendo en el sitio correcto xD Gracias por tu tiempo y disculpas por mi inexperiencia Avs47 (discusión) 18:32 7 jun 2013 (UTC) Examen Saludos de nuevo, he eliminado unos cuantos enlaces repetidos de varios articulos. ¿Más o menos cuántos deberia eliminar para completar el examen? ¿O tengo que alcanzar cierto número de ediciones? Gracias por tu tiempo ^^ Avs47 (discusión) 21:45 7 jun 2013 (UTC) black, de la pagina que te deje, el manga esta escrito en español, para que los que visitan la wiki lo lean. Bleach 540 De la pagina que te deje, esta escrito en español para que visitan la wiki lo leean y no lo tengas que traducirlo. Segundo examen ¿Hacer una batalla? ¿Eso significa que tengo que describir detalladamente en el enlace como fue la batalla entre Ichigo y Dordoni? Y otra duda, cuando la termine, ¿donde se publicaría? Es decir, ¿donde aparecería el texto? Ah claro descuida, no sabia lo del perfil y todo eso. Solo quería ajustar cosas que no me gustaba como quedaban. Y pensar que la podría haber lliado por eso... xD Me esta costando un poco cogerle el truco a la pagina, no volvera a ocurrir :P Avs47 (discusión) 11:53 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Segundo examen Hola de nuevo, he empezado con el articulo Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, aún esta sin acabar y lo he guardado. ¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que nadie pueda editar en él hasta que no este terminado? y por cierto, si me podrias decir como hacer el esquema con los datos principales de la batalla que suele ponerse en la parte superior derecha de demás articulos te estaría muy agradecido ^^ Espero su respuesta Avs47 (discusión) 23:53 10 jun 2013 (UTC) Artículo terminado Saludos. Acabé el artículo Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio relacionado con mi segundo examen. Puedes echarle un vistazo y si ves algun fallo, algo mal redactado, o que no era lo que buscabas hazmelo saber y lo corregiré. Espero su respuesta y mi siguiente tarea. Avs47 (discusión) 12:12 11 jun 2013 (UTC) Duda tercer examen Hola, tengo ciertas dudas con respecto al tercer examen. Tengo que cambiar las imagenes que salen por ejempo aqui 393. The Burnout Inferno por las mismas imagenes pero en japonés, ¿he entendido bien? Si podrías aclararmelo un poco estaría muy agradecido. Siento las molestias Avs47 (discusión) 23:53 11 jun 2013 (UTC) Detalle Noté que hay dos artículos iguales los cuales son ¡Protege a Ichigo! ¡Los lazos de amigos y ¡Protege a Ichigo! ¡Los lazos de amigos!, fijate. Tarea terminada Hola, ya he acabado la tarea del tercer examen. Concretamente he cambiado las imagenes de los capitulos desde el 179 al 183 del manga por si quieres revisarlo. Estare esperando mi nueva tarea. Hasta pronto Avs47 (discusión) 15:51 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Examen de seguimento Hecho, la verdad es que me ha parecido tan facil que no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien xD ¿que es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer? Hecho, ¿que viene ahora? ¿Que tipo de imagenes, las que quiera? y, ¿tiene que ser las mismas tres imagenes en cada una o diferentes? Ya esta, diapositiva, presentación y galería. ¿siguente tarea? Hecho. He rellenado la plantilla con datos de Gin Ichimaru, ¿eso influye en algo? ¿Que es lo siguiente que tengo que hacer? Muchas gracias por toda la ayuda. Y una última cosa, ¿con quien debería hablar para ingresar en alguna división? De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por todo. Avs47 (discusión) 20:14 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Alianza Hola Luis, quería preguntarte al fin que pasó con lo de la alianza. --«Zerø» L.L. 04:31 19 jun 2013 (UTC) :Hecho :) --«Zerø» L.L. 16:37 19 jun 2013 (UTC) Fondo Creativo y Cambios Hola Luis, Gracias para la respuesta. Siento eso de MidMoon, espero que se mejore en seguida. Acabo de diseñar varias posibilidades para un fondo nuevo. Los agrego aquí con links hacía mis wikis de práctica que demuestran cónmo se ve en un wiki. Por favor, díganme cuál de estos les interesan, o solo usarlo a su gusto. Además, quería sugerir unos cambios que yo y un compañero vimos en el wiki. Avísanme de cuales les interesan que yo cambie. Un saludo, amigo! Nick 17:47 21 jun 2013 (UTC) *Columnas para la página principal para crear un espacio izquierdo y derecho. *Un cambio al CSS para aumentar el tamaño del botón de búsqueda (así que por el momento no se ve muy bien) * Cambiando el color de los links de rojo a otro color (azúl?) para que se destaquen mejor, y para que se distingan de links rotos. (Vete cómo se ve los links azules en mis wikis de práctica abajo) *Quiero cambiar los imagenes en el slider en la página principal. *Tenemos un programa de afiliación que conecta a los wikis de entretenimiento. Lo ponemos en el parte más abajo de la página principal. Conecta a tu wiki con enlaces de otros wikis destacados. Es una buena manera de atraer nuevos usuarios a tu wiki. (Ej: Wiki Glee) *Hay una línea de código (Retrieved from "http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki?oldid=179060") que necesita ser arreglado *Finalmente, me gustaría poner al corriente la navegación para destacar unas de las categorías y contenido más importante. Finalmente, los fondos: Bl_test1.jpg|Fondo 1 Bl_test2.jpg|Fondo 2 Bl_test3.jpg|Fondo 3 Noticias Hola Luis! Habrán visto que hemos hecho cambios como propuse a la página principal. Si no les cayeran bien los cambios, por favor, avísenme a mí, no a JoePlay (dado que él no habla español, y no les entenderá ; ) Más que nada era algo de organización. Ya estamos encantados con el contenido y apariencia del wiki. Si tienen dudas, comentarios, o sugerencias, no duden en mandarme un mensaje. Gracias! Cuentas títere No tengo cuentas títeres, ninguna. Si quieres, pide el rastreo de IP en Wikia, no tengo nada que temer. El Conde Gray de Canterville (discusión) 05:19 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Re.Proteger Por supuesto, me encargaré de proteger esos artículos, no permitiré que haya vandalismo en la wiki, muchas gracias por el aviso. 15:39 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Actualizar Hola BlackQuimera, te aviso de que tiene que actualizar esto. Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 16:32 25 jun 2013 (UTC) Mis disculpas Por lo de la plantilla "En construcción", me habré liado al estar mientras con Cang Du. Por cierto, en la plantilla de navegación del Vandenreich hay que asignarle a Buzzbee la letra H''' y a BG9 la '''K. Saludos.Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Mi discusión']]) 15:02 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Fondo Creativo y Programa de Afiliados Hola Quimera, Soy Nick otra vez del equipo de Wikia. Quería averiguar si Uds. han considerados uno de los fondos creativos para el wiki. Además, quería comenzar un programa de afiliados de sitios externos en su wiki. Eso significaría una sección nuevo en la página principal para enlaces a otros sitios web de Bleach o de Anime/Manga. Lo que les proporcionará es mucho tráfico nuevo desde los sitios ajenos. Por favor, díganme si esto es algo que les interese. Es una buena oportunidad de aumentar el numero de visitantes al wiki, y posiblemente de usuarios regulares. Espero su respuesta. : ) Un saludo! Nick 18:24 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Disculpa si no vi las reglas completas pero al grano quiero hacer el examen para el gotei 13 del wiki. Se que ya te lo dije pero quiero que me inscribas en la academia :D Academia Shino Hola Black, me gustaria que me dejaras ir a la Academia Shino para graduarme y formar parte en general de la comunidad de Bleach. Tampoco soy un editor novato, pues tengo 1.500 ediciones en Naruto Wikia pero si que en Bleach no estoy tan avanzado Te agradezco la ayuda que me puedas ofrecer --KATSU! (discusión) 14:54 3 jul 2013 (UTC) discusión pagina Hijo de Puta :) AleXYZ (Discución) 22:13 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Facebook widget Hola Black Quimera, Hace un rato que hice un poco de trabajo para tu wiki. Me interesaba saber si Uds. tuvieran una página facebook dedicada al wiki. Si la tienen, puedo darles un widgit para destacar la actividad de la página en la portada del wiki. Si Uds. no cuentan con una página de facebook, se la recomiendo. Es una buena manera de atraer a nuevos usuarios al wiki. Si tienes dudas o preguntas, no tardes en mandarme un mensaje. Un saludo! Nick 21:50 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Potenciales de Guerra Especiales Black, ya sé que al principio se pensaba que la vinculación de Kenpachi con los Potenciales de Guerra Especiales se debía a "un error de traducción". Sin embargo, he vuelto a revisar el manga (el japonés) y los kanjis 特记戦力(特记戦力) son los mismos que aparecen en esta imagen: http://99manga.com/manga/252/109887.htm?v=16*s=1, por lo que Kenpachi Zaraki SÍ que es un Potencial de Guerra Especial y nunca se ha tratado de ningún error. Tened en cuenta que hasta en la wikia inglesa se le menciona como tal y eso nos perjudica, por lo que recomendaría dejarla tal y como la dejé la otra vez. No se trata de perder prestigio, sino de mantenernos fieles al manga. Un saludo Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Mi discusión']]) 21:24 11 jul 2013 (UTC) OK Gracias, era porque yo la edité para añadirlo y hace poco vi que lo habían eliminado.Shiryū Kokyū ([[Usuario Discusión:Ikoleidan Reviver|'Mi discusión']]) 11:18 12 jul 2013 (UTC) .... Luis, cuanto dura las plantillas de enconstruccion por que hell me saco en una semana mi articulo, y creo que tres semanas es demasiado. Nedrosis Jusanbantai TaichoKisuke ShimuraDiscusión Academia Hola Black!! Ya complete la 1º mision, pero estoy un pcoo desinformado: no me dijiste si estaba bien por el mensaje ni por el chat y no hay nada puesto en la pagina de la Academia... igualmente, la mision de hacer 2 batallas estare a puntito de concluirla por lo que me queda preguntarte: cual sera la siguiente mision?? En el tablon no pone nada Gracias por atenterdem!! xD --84.78.54.101 13:26 17 jul 2013 (UTC) discusión Redes Sociales/Afiliación Hey Black, Ya habrás visto que agregué el widget de social media a la portada. Además, logré adquirir un nuevo afiliado: Anime-Noticias. (Advertencia: Hay música que toca en su sitio automática. Qué pena!) Pero, de todos modos, hemos intercambiado enlaces con ellos. Además, nos han dado un "Like" en su página de facebook. Yo sugeriría que el encargado de la página de facebook les diera un Like también como una muestra de amistad. Cualquier preguntas o comentarios, mándenme un mensaje. Un saludo, amigo! Nick 17:15 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Página de Facebook Hola Black, Quería acordarles que el afiliado Noticias de Anime les dieron un "like" en facebook, lo que les promociona desde facebook. Les sugería que en su grupo de facebook, les den un "like" a la página de facebook de Anime Noticias (y Naruto wiki si les da las ganas). Adjunto links hacia las páginas de facebook de ambos sitios: *Noticias de Anime *Naruto Wiki en Facebook Gracias! Nick 18:51 22 jul 2013 (UTC) Mision academy Hola Black, o "Kyo-San" xD Te dejo este mensaje para que sepas que ya he acabado mi mision sobre cambiar las imagenes de los capitulos por imagenes RAW, justo las de la pagina web q m pasaste!! Espero con ganas el proximo examen!! --KATSU! (discusión) 14:32 21 jul 2013 (UTC) discuión Baneo? PAna la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de por que me baneaste podrias explicarme de todas las wikis me expulsan por usar este Nick me lo puse solo por diversion yo ya he entrado antes a esta wiki y no me habian baneado ?? Ola k ase editando o k ase (discusión) 19:47 23 jul 2013 (UTC) Doble episodio Hola Abue encontre que hay un episodio repetido 35 y 35 Undécima División BWJūichibantai Taichō 'Minamy Kuran (Mi discusión) 17:51 24 jul 2013 (UTC) Luis,te necesito en el chat de Bleach..urgente.. Cero 1326 (discusión) 22:40 1 ago 2013 (UTC)Cero 1326 konichiwa BlackQuimera08 tengo una duda quiero unirme a la academia shinigami como lo hago? (Kuchiki12 (discusión) 13:49 6 ago 2013 (UTC)). Academia Shinigami hola quisiera saber como hago el ingreso a la academia shinigami.(Kuchiki12 (discusión) 13:52 6 ago 2013 (UTC)) Multiples ediciones Vaya, lo siento mucho de verdad. Desconocía esa norma y tampoco, creía que estuviera haciendo tantas pero, lo digo de verdad,lo siento se ademas de haberinclumplido las normas he hecho alguna moslestia además.. veía que el articulo estaba incompleto. Gracias por informarme, no lo volvere a repetir, pero ahora, acabo mi edicion de golpe o no la vuelvo a hacer? Repito, gracia sy lo siento.. u.u --KATSU! (discusión) 15:17 6 ago 2013 (UTC) discusión hola Black quisier unirme a la academia shinigami porfavor me podrias inscribir. Te lo agradeceria(Ariel 11:43 7 ago 2013 (UTC)) academia Black quiero unirme a la academia shinigami me podrias inscribir.te lo agradesco (Ariel 11:44 7 ago 2013 (UTC)) Bleach: The Dagger Hola Lucho t vengo a informar sobre la pagina que creo un usuario anonimo, sin categorizar Bleach: The Dagger que informa sobre la edicion especial que sacaron hace poco sobre la guerra etc.. t lo digo por si no la viste para ver q se puede hacer con ella --KATSU! (discusión) 17:13 7 ago 2013 (UTC) discusión Hola, Buenas dias diria( en Perú ya son las 12), que paso hize mal al editar lo de la guerra sangrienta de los 1000años, no entiendo no invente nada, por que eso siempre dicen. Gracias Adrian Sosouke hola quimera bueno soy nueva aqui en bleach wiki y quisiera que me ayudes a entrar a la academia ya que no soy muy buena creando y editando articulos. gracias sukirukurosaki2000Sukirukurosaki2000 (discusión) 19:29 19 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Compañero, Te queria preguntar por que tanto cambio en ciertos personajes si estoy basandome en el manga por ejemplo: En el caso de Rudbornn el si se emfrenta a Dordonni Alessandro, y esta en el manga y da a entender que tambien lo mismo con Cirucci. En el caso de Uryu se enfrenta a Cirucci primero y luego aparece Pesche, ya con el, posteriormente se enfrentar juntos, para derrotar a Cirucci. Y en el caso de Nemu ella si se enfrenta a Uryu, en la saga Bount. Si desea te puedo colocar los link de lo que te he mencionado. Si es que no me crees. Muchas Gracias AdrianSosouke Bleach The Dagger (otro asunto al del anterior titulo) Luis, yo tengo imagenes al chino de the dagger (las 4) y creo que Full subió algunas. Bueno en fin entra al chat para poder dartelas, y que sea rápido por que enseguida apago la pc. Nedrosis Adriansosouke]] (Mi discusión) 23:35 26 sep 2013 (UTC)Adriansosouke Misión completa Hola Black!! Ya he terminado la edición, si falta algo, o algo está mal, me avisas y lo corrijo. ^^ Nel-chan 04:56 28 sep 2013 (UTC)Nelliel gamuza01 Me alegro mucho que ayas vuelto, la noticias no cayo como balde de agua fria. Y pues tus amigos los que te conoces de tiempos estaban tristes. Muy buena eleccion el de regresar! Adriansosouke (Mi discusión) 00:18 3 oct 2013 (UTC)Adriansosouke Hablar Tengo una idea para plantear a la Wiki y me gustaría charlarlo con todos los administradores y quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto. Si tenes ganas me avisas y hablamos por algún lado y te la comento a ver que te parece. link=Bleach_Wiki:Primera_División|Sotaichō Muncio (Mi discusión) 17:48 5 oct 2013 (UTC) Finn x princesa flama (discusión) 01:19 19 oct 2013 (UTC)hola esque queria preguntarte, donde descargas las paginas del maga en japones como esta: http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Daiguren_Hyorinmaru_Hollowificado.png graciasFinn x princesa flama (discusión) 01:19 19 oct 2013 (UTC) 'Edu Kuchiki (discusión) 20:10 16 nov 2013 (UTC)'''Hola, soy nueva en la Wiki y quiero entrar en la academia shinigami. Me inscribes, porfavor? :D Hola, termine mi 1° examen :D, aquí estan los enlaces que añadí, pero no se si estan bien: -Rukia y Gigai en el articulo de Shun Shun Rikka -Segunda Division y Gotei 13 en el articulo del Clan '''Shihōin -zanpaku-tō en el articulo de Zabimaru (espíritu) -Reishi en el articulo de Quincy - Sado y Yammy en el articulo de ¡'Comienza la batalla de Rukia! La espada blanca congelante' '-Asociación de Hombres Shinigami en el articulo de Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami' '- Cuarta Division y Undecima Division en el articulo de Kido' Eso y gracias por inscribirme en la academia :'D 'Edu Kuchiki (discusión) 23:39 17 nov 2013 (UTC)' Viejo ni dormís Viejo no dormir te hace mal, raro verte despierto a estas horas. Por cierto, el nombre del capítulo está mal, si no me equivoco es todo en mayúsculas, raro que te confundas en eso debe ser la hora. 06:57 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Jajajaj no conozco el significado de "levantarse temprano". Lo del nombre, si es el kanji, no se debería poner el mismo kanji como se hizo en otros capítulos? (Ejemplo) 23:18 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Examen terminado Listo, al fin termine el 2° examen, aqui está : Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ganju Shiba. Edu Kuchiki (discusión) 12:53 23 nov 2013 (UTC) El 3° examen está listo : Resistance, Re:pray 'Edu Kuchiki (discusión) 23:23 1 dic 2013 (UTC)' Prueba de Firma Hola profe Edu Kuchiki (Discusión) 16:18 7 dic 2013 (UTC) Favor Hola, quisiera pedirte un favor, si tienes algo de tiempo me gustaría que si por favor pudieras hacer una plantilla tipo infobox para mi wiki, espero tu respuesta. [[User:Midnight.-x|'Midnight']] ([[User Talk:Midnight|'Saluda al dragón :3']]) 23:47 27 nov 2013 (UTC) Kenpachi Zaraki Paexgo (discusión) 23:14 2 dic 2013 (UTC)Paexgo ¿Cuantos años tiene Kenpachi? thumb|left|398px